Moving On
by Kagomes Twin Sis
Summary: Kagome is heart broken when Inuyasha dies and pours her sorrow in song not noticing someone watching her YYHxIY
1. Chapter 1

**_Moving On_**

sum:Kagome is heartbroken when Inuyasha dies.Visiting his grave she sings a song not noticing someone watching her

.from that day on the mystery person vows to make Kagome love again,one way or another.What he doesn't know is that he slowly is falling for her...who is he?

---------------starts chapter-------------------

---------**_Flashback_**------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha,what are you doing?"A curious Kagome asked the hanyou.Inuyasha smiled gently at her,something she was not so used to seeing.

'Are you feeling okay?"Kagomes asked again taking off her headphones of her CD player.Inuyasha just shook his head and took her hand.She followed,looking confused.

Inuyasha took her to a mountain where you could see anywhere.Waterfalls,forests,rivers,anywhere.It looked very majestic.

Fianlly Inuyasha spoke,"Kagome ...we are close to battle with Naraku,and I-- want to tell you I'm not as confident as I thought I was..."Inuyasha paused then continued,"Kagome as much as I hate to say this Naraku's powers grow every minute while we sit here waiting for him to show up and fight..."Inuyasha's voice faltered,but he regained himself and finished,"Kagome what I'm trying to say is...I'm afraid..."

At that sentence Kagome gave an audiable gasp.Inuyasha continued,"I know we can beat him,Kagome,but if you are injured in ANY way I don't know what I would do..."

inuyasha pulled Kagome in a gentle hug,"Kagome,I don't know what I would do without you and what I'm trying to say is,before its to late, I-i L-love you,I love you Kagome and I...I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!"

---------------**_End flash back_**----------------------------------------

Kagome felt the tears coming to her eyes.She remembered that day.It was like her dream-come-true

She looked at a grave.Tears,she didn't bother to hold back fell out freely.

She demanded HE was buried in her time.

She looked at the ring she was wearing.It was a beautiful,sparkling pearl.It was beautfiul,but its meaning was priceless.

---------**_flash Back_**----------------------------------------------------

"I-Inu--yasha" A shocked Kagome gasped out as her eyes filled with tears of joy,"I've waited so long for you to say that I-I love you too."

Inuyasha pushed away and took Kagome's hand.He slipped on a ring of a real pearl its ends surrounded by sapphires.He sloly captured her lips in his.So soft and gentle.He coaxed her lips with his and she obliged by opening her mouth.They parted,snuggeling in each other's warm embrace.

--------**_End flashback_**-----------------------------------------------

Kagome continued to cry over HIS grave.It has been at least 6 months ago,but to her she could see it like yesterday

-------------**_Flash back_**----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep.Kagome woke up,seeing Inuyasha's peacful face sleeping on her lap.She started humming

_**hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete**_

_**shimaetara ii no ni ne**_

_**genjitsu wa tada zankoku de**_

_**sonna toki itsu datte**_

_**me o tojireba**_

_**waratteru kimi ga iru**_

_**ahh itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**taema naku aru you ni**_

_**hito wa minna kanashii kara**_

_**wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo**_

_**aisubeki mono no tame**_

_**ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto**_

_**deatta ano koro wa**_

_**subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne**_

_**kizutsuke atta yo ne**_

_**itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made**_

_**dou ka sono egao ga**_

_**taema naku aru you ni**_

_**deatta ano koro wa**_

_**subete ga bukiyou de**_

_**toomawari shita yo ne**_

_**tadoritsuitan da ne**_

Inuyasha smiled with his eyes closed,clearly awake.Inuyasha said,"Thats our song ... Kagome ...You have a beautiful voice."

Kagome smiled playing with his hair

----------**_End flashback_**----------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed sadly she looked to her ring and gently took it off.She started to sing

_**Just getting used to waking up everyday  
Not seeing your face  
I just began to stop setting your place  
And I stop longing for your warm embrace  
And it was God that made me able  
To finally sleep at night  
Though you're not by my side  
Finally I don't hardly cry  
See right when I start letting go  
Somebody wants to let me know  
Can they take your place  
No they can't fill your space  
No **_

I tried to move on but you're not gone  
Cuz in my heart you still live on  
See now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life  
And why  
Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on  
And deep in my heart  
I wanna move on  
And now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life

I finally put your cloths away  
You know the ones you wore the day  
That you were taken away from me  
I just began to stop wearing my ring  
And I finally stop playin' our song  
Whe I realizied I was dancin' alone and  
Finally God gave me strength  
To go on and breath again  
See right when I start letting go  
Somebody wants to let me know  
Can they take your place  
No they can't fill your space  
No

I tried to move on but you're not gone  
Cuz in my heart you still live on  
See now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life  
And why  
Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on  
And deep in my heart  
I wanna move on  
And now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life

Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on  
And deep in my heart  
I wanna move on  
And now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life

God knows it's time for me to move on  
I want to feel alive again  
I want to be in love again(oooohh)  
And no matter how hard I try  
I can't erase you from my mind  
And I gotta find somebody new  
But I just can't get over you!(OH Yeeaaahh)

I tried to move on but you're not gone  
Cuz in my heart you still live on  
See now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life  
And why  
Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on  
And deep in my heart  
I wanna move on  
And now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life

_**I tried to move on but you're not gone  
Cuz in my heart you still live on  
See now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life  
And why  
Now that you're gone I'm holdin' on  
And deep in my heart  
I wanna move on  
And now I know why  
I'll never love another for the rest of my life**_

_**Do,do,do,do,doo ooh doooo hmm...**_

Kagome let it all out in song and broke down crying.

"INUYASHA WHY,WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE!"She mourned dropping to her knees in a crying heap._  
_

What Kagome didn't know was the the eight pairs of eyes watching her in sorrow.

------------------------TBC-----------------------------------

KTS:sniff: Its so sad :sobbing:

Kagome:Now its okay KTS :pats back:

Inuyasha:...

Shippo,Sango,Miroku:WHY AREN'T WE IN THIS CHAPTER!

KTS:shrugs: I dunno you tell me.

Kagome:rolls eyes: Please review :bows: **_  
_**

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

And authors Note of My own.

DON'T worry, I'm not deleting any stories!

So you can let go of that breath you were holding in.

Well, I started my very FIRST story 'Special Girl' when I was ten!

And now loook.

I'm 12!

TWO whole Freakin' years!

That's a long-ass hiatus, don't you think?

I've made empty promises that I would update ...Soon.

However, I never lived up to it.

I promise you now!

I **WILL** update as fast as I can!

AND it's summer break so I have much more time.

Please don't hate me, I'm still so young.

I still love you all though.

Even the flamers.

----------KTS----------


End file.
